Operación Meteoro
by Cuky
Summary: Empieza el famoso concurso de cantantes en New York, solo uno será el ganador, solo uno llegará a la cima, pero... ¿Qué sucederá cuando el amor se interpone?


_Probablemente algunos saben de qué se trata mi siguiente fic, si han visto: "Operación triunfo", apostarán que es más o menos de ese tipo, jeje, pero esta vez los que participan son los chicos gundam, que nos iluminarán con sus melodiosas voces , bueno con éste pequeño resumen espero lo disfruten, nos vemos!._

OPERACIÓN METEORO 

En toda New York no se hablaba de otra cosa, la serie de televisión tan afamada llegaba a ese mismo país, nada más y nada menos para abrir las audiciones para nombrar a los veinte chicos y chicas más talentosos en el arte de cantar; tan solo había una oportunidad, tan solo una sola, si la desperdiciaban podían decirle adiós al sueño de ser cantantes, y es que los jueces eran demasiados severos, en los cuales se encontraban: primera jueza: Relena Darlian, hija de un ministro de gobierno muy importante, ella era algo reservada, estricta, pero a la vez de buen corazón, pero despojada de esa máscara de "niña buena" se escondía una muy caprichosa, capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa, no importaba la forma. Segundo juez: Millardo Peacecraft, un hombre de apariencia fuerte, era también muy juicioso en su trabajo, pero con una candidez que derretiría a cualquiera, y finalmente tercer juez: Treize Khushrenada, hombre gentil y atento, pero al igual que Relena, poseía un lado oscuro, gozaba de hacer sufrir a los demás y llegaba a ser sádico, también era bastante improcedente; nadie lo sabía, pero anteriormente había sido enviado a un hospital mental por su conducta baja y enfermiza.

El día tan esperado llegó, las interpretaciones se realizarían en el edificio Chrysler, en el piso 236, casi todo el mundo estaba ahí, de todas las razas y naciones. Un hombre de ojos azul cobalto se sorprendió bastante de encontrarse con su mejor amigo, un joven de ojos esmeralda que también esperaba su turno para debutar.

-¡Vaya, Heero, jamás imaginé que vendrías por aquí-

-Hola Trowa-

-Bueno, ¿y qué canción cantarás?- lo miró desafiante.

-Solo vine a apoyarte, no me interesa el espectáculo-

-Yo cantaré: "Angels" de Robbie Williams-

-Buena suerte-

-Muchas gracias-

En tanto hablaban, Trowa observó maravillado que un muchacho rubio, ojos del color del océano, salía de dar su audición... lo quedó viendo durante varios minutos, parecía un ángel, si no hubiera sido por Heero, de seguro se quedaba observándolo toda la vida.

-¡Oye! ¿qué pasa?... ¿nervioso?- le sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió ruborizado, ver al chico le había afectado.

-Jajajaja, sí, lo estás-

-¡No!-

-Jajajaja-

-Supongo que tú lo harías perfectamente- le dijo con burla.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cantar-

-Hn-

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-Hn-

-Apostemos entonces... si logras estar entre los cinco finalistas... te daré cinco mil dólares-

-Jajaja, jamás podrás pagarme, no te ilusiones-

-A que sí, lo juro-

-Bien, ¿pero y si tú ganas?-

-Serás mi esclavo personal por cinco años-

-¿¡Qué, no seas abusivo-

-Vamos no seas aburrido-

-Bien, bien, hagámoslo-

-Así me gusta-

Los amigos se miraron y soltaron carcajadas, se conocían desde siempre; Trowa era un excelso guitarrista, le encantaba la música y todo lo relacionado con ella; su fantasía de poder ser una estrella se le podría hacer realidad, gozaba de una economía estable y buena familia. Heero era diferente, no se especializaba en nada en particular, desde el día en que Trowa le ayudó con pandilleros que lo querían asaltar cuando tenía diez años, se hicieron buenos amigos, él no tenía mucho dinero, puesto que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente, dejándolo solo en un orfanato, su abuelo fue él único que se ocupó de él, llevándolo a vivir en su casa, pero después de tres años, Heero huyó, ninguno, ni siquiera Trowa sabía el motivo, desde ese día Heero se había vuelto un ser frío, distante y agresivo, pero su amigo sabía que no era un chico malo, así que lo ayudó hospedándolo en su casa.

-Ya te fijaste... ese niño ya salió de dar la audición- susurró Trowa

-Sí, me fijé-

-¿Cómo crees que le haya ido, se ve deprimido-

-Pues mal-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Si está deprimido es que le fue mal-

-Buen punto... pobrecillo-

-¿Hn?-

-No, nada, jeje-

El "niño" al cual se refería Trowa era ese rubio, quién estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar, conservando un semblante entre decepcionado y triste, lucía una camisa blanca de seda cuidadosamente planchada, un chaleco marrón, pantalón beige y zapatos cafés, lucía realmente divino.

-¿Qué tanto le miras?- preguntó el de ojos cobalto extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Crees que me hablará si me presento?- lo dijo un tanto nervioso

-¿Hn?... bueno... debe hacerlo, si te presentas formalmente no hay razón para menospreciarte.

-Tienes razón- los ojos se le iluminaron de ilusión.

-¿Hn?... Trowa...-

-¿Eh?- no se había dado cuenta que una inusual sonrisa decoró su cara.

-Es la primera vez que sonríes tan complacidamente, las únicas veces que te he visto así, ha sido cuando me has contado las veces que has tenido sexo con alguna de tus conquistas- lo dijo en son de burla.

-Jajá, jajá, ¡qué gracioso! ¡mira como me doblo de la risa!- estaba molesto, no con Heero, sino con él mismo, nunca antes se había fijado en un hombre, él sabía que no era homosexual.

-Jajajaja, bueno no te enojes- rió Heero sumamente divertido.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿qué vas a cantar?-

-Es cierto, se me había olvidado por completo... mmm... - meditó durante un buen tiempo, Trowa respiró pesadamente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-"Ex dream" de Julian Lewis-

-¿¡Qué?... pero esa canción es de idioma japonés.

-¿Y se te ha olvidado que soy japonés?-

-No del todo, solo tu padre lo era-

-Pero de todas formas lo llevo en la sangre-

-Mira Heero, no quiero desanimarte, pero los jueces son demasiado estrictos y temo que una canción como la que elegiste no les convencerá- Trowa se preocupaba, no le importaba si con eso ganara la apuesta, no soportaría el hecho de que lo ridiculizaran.

-Doblemos la apuesta- sentenció con picardía.

-¿Cómo?- el de mirada esmeralda no entendía.

-Si me eligen por la canción, me pagarás cien mil dólares, pero si pierdo, seré tu "asistente" veinte años-

-Pero si pierdo definitivamente, ¿te daría ciento cincuenta? Y si gano serías mi esclavo por ¿veinticinco años?-

-Así es-

Sonaba tentador, a Trowa le encantaba apostar por cualquier cosa insignificante, podía ser arrogante a veces, pero los ricos siempre eran excéntricos.

-Bien, acepto-

-Nunca te resistes, jajaja-

-No, me conoces bien-

-Si, lo sé-

-En cambio yo, desconozco mucho de ti-

El rostro de Heero se ensombreció por aquellas palabras, nunca se puso a pensar que a pesar de ser Trowa tan amable con él, no le dijo nada de su pasado, más específicamente de los años que estuvo viviendo con su abuelo.

-Lo lamento tanto amigo Trowa, lo que pasa... es que no me gusta hablar de ello, eso es todo-

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, no te presiono, tan solo fue un comentario-

-Eres muy curioso-

-Sí, jajaja-

El ojiazul suspiró resignado, a veces Trowa podía resultar un verdadero chismoso cuando se lo proponía, pero no le molestaba, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una pequeña risita, pero Trowa no la escuchó.

-¡Quatre!-

Se oyó por todo el salón, el grito sonoro de un chico de ojos violetas impresionantes, de cabellera castaña muy larga, cuidadosamente atada en una trenza y de sonrisa radiante, lucía una chaqueta negra de cuero, al igual que toda su vestimenta que combinaba con sus botas altas.

-¡Duo!- respondió el aludido, que se trataba del joven rubio.

Trowa, Heero y todos los presentes se quedaron callados, al parecer el saludo fue de lo más sonante, hizo que todos los mirasen; a lo que los chicos respondieron con un "lo siento", totalmente ruborizados por la pena.

-¡Quatre, lo siento taaantoooo, pero por fin llegué, lamento perderme tu audición, pero no fue mi culpa, verás, yo iba corriendo hacia acá, pero me topé con Hilde y ya sabes como es de habladora la chica, así que no tuve más remedio que escucharla, ya me desesperaba su plática incesante, pero se veía tan emocionada que no la pude detener y bueno yo... -

-Tranquilo Duo, jejeje, te vas a hogar, respira un poco-

El blondo, sabía a la perfección que su amigo era un parlanchín de primera, lo cual le causaba hilaridad.

-Jejeje, perdón, jeje- se rascó la nuca en un gesto despreocupado.

-¿Y ese, jamás había visto semejante cabellera- comentó Trowa más que sorprendido.

-Por su pinta, se nota que es millonario como tú-

-¿Eh, ¿Y eso por qué?-

-Ambos son extraños-

Trowa miró a Heero curiosamente, algo había cambiado en él, normalmente no juzgaba a nadie antes de conocerlo.

-¿Nos acercamos?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Hn-

-Vamos Heero-

-Hn-

-Bueno yo sí voy-

Con paso lento se acercó a los dos chicos, que al verle detuvieron su animada charla.

-Hola, me llamo Trowa Barton-

-Hola, yo soy Duo Maxwell y él…- señaló al rubio, -Es Quatre Raberba Winner- le dio una sonrisa.

-Hola Duo, Quatre- extendió su mano, el primero en tomarla fue el trenzado, al parecer el rubio se encontraba en shock.

-Quatre…- le susurró Duo tocándole con el codo para que reaccionara, -Saluda hombre, sé un caballero-; Trowa solo atinaba a sonreír, no cabía duda que Quatre era tímido… y muy hermoso.

-Ho… Hola- extendió su mano nerviosamente.

-Es un placer- una energía extraña les recorrió el cuerpo, se miraron perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro, se ruborizaron.

-Ya alargaron mucho la mano ¿no?- se burló Duo para llamar la atención.

-¿Eh?.. ¡ah! disculpa-

-No… hay cuidado- Trowa miró su mano, aún podía sentir esa sensación, pero Quatre no se quedaba atrás.

-Y yo soy Heero Yuy- habló el ojiazul acercándose finalmente a los demás.

-Hola- saludó Quatre.

-¡Hola!- saludó Duo escandalosamente.

-¿Heero, pero pensé que…- calló al ver la mirada asesina que le daba su amigo.

-¿Y qué cantarás Duo?- preguntó Trowa.

-Mmm… "Everything I do" de Bryan Adams-

-Una romántica jeje, se ve que eres sensible-

-No es para tanto, solo es una de mis favoritas- sonrió.

-¿Y tú Quatre?-

-¿Eh, pues… yo ya audicioné fue:"Please forgive me" de Ambiente-

-Oh… son los dos románticos, jeje, pero, ¿y cómo te fue?- .

-Pues bien, pasé-

Heero y Trowa se exaltaron, muy pocas personas lograban ser aceptadas.

-Que bien, pues espero vernos en la final-le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-¿Eh, s… sí, claro- desvió su mirada sonrojado.

La mayoría de los presentes habían fracasado, no pensaron que los jueces serían de verdad estrictos, de todas formas esa era su fama, el nerviosismo y la inquietud se hacía presente, hasta que llegó el turno de Trowa.

-Trowa Barton es su turno- llamó la secretaria.

Trowa inhaló y exhaló un par de veces dirigiéndose al cuarto de audiciones, una vez dentro….

-Buenas tardes, soy Trowa Barton- se presentó inclinándose ante los jueces.

-Hola joven, yo soy Treize Khushrenada- dijo un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, cabello castaño claro e impresionantes ojos celestes.

-Yo soy Millardo Peacecraft- mencionó un hombre de cabellos platinados, no más de veinte años, ojos azules y rostro sereno.

-Y yo Relena Darlian- dijo una mujer de sonrisa burlesca, de unos veinticuatro años, ojos verdes y cabello dorado.

-Comienza por favor- habló Treize

-Si-

Trowa tarareó el comienzo de la canción, lo que vendría a ser la introducción, luego la cantó con normalidad, se sentía algo tonto cantar sin música, pero debía dar su mejor esfuerzo, al terminar…

-Bien…- susurró Relena mirando a sus colegas.

-Bueno Trowa… estuviste genial, por mí, ya estás aceptado- Millardo le sonrió para darle ánimos.

-Gracias-

-Yo opino que te falta desenvolverte más… pero estás aceptado- dijo seriamente Relena cerrando sus ojos, cruzada de brazos.

-Bien…- Treize le miró de arriba a bajo, a lo que Trowa se puso nervioso, esa mirada le resultaba desagradable, nadie le había mirado así. -Estás aceptado-

Trowa respiró tranquilo, les dio gracias y salió corriendo de allí.

-Solo porque tiene buen trasero- mencionó Treize a lo que sus colegas lo miraron en desaprobación.

-Cantó bien- expresaron los tres.

-Se nota que posee talento- dijo Relena ojeando la lista de los que se apuntaron, -Ya casi terminamos, solo nos faltan dos más-

-Al fin- resopló Millardo masajeándose el cuello.

-Bueno, que los hagan pasar rápido, estoy cansado- dijo Treize.

Trowa llegó muy emocionado hasta sus nuevos amigos y abrazó a Heero; Quatre agachó la cabeza sintiéndose triste.

-¡Si lo hice!-

-Felicidades amigo-

-Muy bien, me alegro, se ve que posees talento Trowa- habló Duo sonriente.

-Ah… bueno, jeje, gracias-

-Duo Maxwell es su turno- se oyó la voz de la secretaria.

-Mmmm… al fin… ay… ojalá y no lo eche a perder- se puso nervioso.

-Tranquilo amigo, te irá bien- le animó Quatre colocando una mano en su espalda.

-A propósito Quatre, ¿por qué estabas triste hace un rato, ¡si te aceptaron!-

-Ah eso, jeje, lo que pasa es que me sentí triste porque no llegaste a verme- le sonrió.

-Ash… eres muy sensible- le revolvió los cabellos.

-Jajaja no tanto, jaja-

-Vamos hermanito, te dije que saldrías bien-

-Jejeje lo sé-

-¿Hermanos?- preguntó Heero intrigado.

-¿Mm, jaja nooo… no lo somos, es que yo lo trato así, jaja-

-Ah ya veo-

-Bueno me voy- Duo se encaminó hacia la habitación; cerró la puerta, cada uno hizo su debida presentación.

-Bien, ahora…- Relena quedó fascinada con el joven, no solo era atractivo, sino que muy bello de carácter, realmente Duo le encantó, -Puedes cantar-

-Gracias señorita- inició la canción, todo lo hizo muy bien, cada vez ponía más pasión y entusiasmo, al terminar…

-Genial Duo- Relena aplaudió.

-Jaja, no fue nada- se rascó la cabeza apenado.

-Aceptado- dijo Millardo.

-Aceptado- corroboró Treize.

-¡Aceptado!- gritó Relena muy feliz.

-¿¡De verdad?... ayyy…- Duo saltó de alegría y comenzó a dar la mano a los jueces, quienes reían por la actitud tan payasa del chico, no paraba de dar saltos por todo el lugar; Relena conservaba su cara de: "amor a primera vista", suspirando.

-Bien Duo puedes irte- dijo Millardo tomándolo de los hombros para que parara de saltar como loco.

-Ah… si, si, si, muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias- salió dando reverencias y hasta el último se escuchó el grito de felicidad.

-Jajaja que chico tan simpático- mencionó Millardo sentándose.

-Un bombón- habló Relena, -Lo quiero solo para mí-

-¿Otro, ay Dios… ya empezamos- resopló Millardo resignado, -Caprichosa-

-Déjame en paz-

-Bueno ya no discutan- habló Treize.

-Si, definitivamente Duo Maxwell… será mío- sonrió la mujer maliciosamente.

_Hola a todos, soy Carol, con ésta loca historia… mmm… es un intermedio, jeje, pero quiero aclarar algo… para que luego no me maten después U… Relena es caprichosa, pero no es mala persona, incluso llega a ser muy graciosa, y ¡qué sorpresa, se enamora de Duo, jeje, ¡y creían que se enamoraba de Heero! ¡nooo, ya estoy cansada de que a cada rato se enamore de ese bruto (perdón Heero me resulta demasiado antipático y me cae mal) (aunque a veces jeje), bueno, aclaración terminada. He visto que la pobre Relena es odiada por casi todos, confieso que llega a ser demasiado imprudente y lanzada a Heero, pero… bueno no hay excusas para su tonto comportamiento ¬¬ pero no la haré sufrir, este fic si que va a estar lleno de cosas interesantes, ¡no se esperan estos resultados!¡jajaja que mala! Jajaja, bueno cof, cof, los dejo, ya me fui por las ramas, jeje, disfruten el resto del fic, de vez en cuando los interrumpiré (cuando no me salgan más ideas, jaja, bueno chao, chao! Oigan… chao! _

-¡Si lo logré amigos!- grito Duo corriendo hasta casi caerse.

-¡Genial- el rubio lo abrazó emocionado.

-Si, no te imaginas, los jueces estuvieron muy amables conmigo, no sé por qué decían que eran malos y estrictos, jeje, sobre todo esa señorita Darlian fue muy amable, me agradó mucho, es simpatiquísima, jeje, vaya, vaya, fue de lo mejor, me puse muy nervioso, pero debía aflojarme, jeje, tú sabes Quatre, en la vida nada se logra con ser anti social y eso, jaja…-

Quatre solo sonreía y asentía, era paciente, hasta que Duo no se calmara, debía escucharlo aunque ya era demasiado; Heero estaba desesperado, la charla de Duo lo estaba volviendo loco, Trowa observaba sorprendido, jamás conoció a alguien con tanta lengua, rió divertido, también asintiendo.

-¡¿Te podrías callar?- gritó Heero viendo al trenzado, amenazante.

-Hay, pero que antipático eres, hmm, oye ¡¿y quién te crees tú para callarme!- A Duo le desagradaban las personas como ese muchacho.

-Yo callo a quién se me da la gana estúpido- se acercó empuñando sus manos.

-Ven pues inténtalo tarado-

-¡Ya basta!- Trowa se interpuso entre ellos, -Cálmense por favor, Heero deja de ser tan necio, Duo solo estaba haciendo conversación, no es razón para una pelea-

-Trowa no entiendes nada, este estúpido me colma la paciencia, creo que en la cabeza no tiene espacio para el cerebro, la lengua le llega hasta allá-

-¿¡Qué dijiste chino insolente?- Duo se lanzó para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por el brazo del ojiverde.

-¡No soy chino, ¡estúpido ponte gafas, no vez bien!- Heero también quiso golpearlo.

-¡Chino, japonés, coreano, negro, indio… me importa un carajo lo que seas, solo sé que eres un idiota antipático!- Duo logró patearle una rodilla.

-¡Ya Duo, por favor!- Quatre estaba sumamente preocupado.

-¡Miserable!- le lanzó un puñetazo en el vientre, a lo cual Duo, quedó sin aire.

-¡Heero! ¡BASTA!- Trowa golpeó al estoico arrojándolo al suelo.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa, ¡nunca antes te habías comportado de esa forma, ¡¿tanto odias a Duo, ¡no me explico como puedes ser tan idiota!-

-¡¿Pero que ocurre aquí!- interrogó asustada Relena al salir del cuarto junto con los demás.

-¡Este hijo de puta me agredió sin ninguna razón!- exclamó furioso Duo.

-¿¡Por qué?- Millardo se acercó a Heero para ayudarlo, sangraba de una ceja.

-¡No me molesten!- gritó Heero, liberándose del agarre del juez para salir corriendo del lugar.

-Ay Dios… yo iré por él- dijo Trowa decepcionado.

-Ojalá y no vuelva- agregó Duo sobándose el estómago.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Relena acercándose a él.

-Sí, no se preocupe señorita Darlian- le sonrió con dulzura.

-Llámame Relena- le sonrió con picardía.

-Oh muy bien, usted puede llamarme Maxwell-

-¿Qué, pero yo pensé…-

-Jajaja es broma, jaja, dígame Duo, jeje-

-Ah, jeje, claro Duo, jeje- no solo era guapo, sino que era gracioso, sin duda, ese chico era el partido perfecto.

-Duo… ¿nos vamos?- le dijo Quatre al sentirse ignorado.

-Claro, claro… mmm señorita Relena, fue un placer en conocerla- se giró para ir a la salida.

-¡Espera Duo, ¿podrías darme tú teléfono?- no iba a darse por vencida.

-¿Qué, pero pensé que ya lo habían anotado.

-¿Eh?... ¡ah, jaja, lo olvidé- hizo el ridículo, se ruborizó al extremo.

-Jeje no se preocupe señorita, yo he cometido peores errores; una vez me presentaron a alguien y en todo el rato no me acordaba de su nombre y siempre le decía "Pablito", jaja, pero me agarró y me gritó delante de toda la gente: "¡Me llamo Jonathan!", jaja, y aún no acabo, jaja, aún tengo más historias, jajaja-

-Ah, no es necesario que me cuentes las demás-

-Bueno nos veremos- agitó la mano despidiéndose, Quatre hizo una reverencia.

-Adiós- dijeron los jueces.

Heero corría sin control, ni él mismo se explicaba de su comportamiento para con el trenzado, nadie lo había sacado tanto de sus casillas como ese muchacho, se maldijo a sí mismo por poseer ese carácter, deseaba retroceder el tiempo y no pelear como lo hizo. De pronto se detuvo, unas horribles imágenes cruzaron su cabeza:… se encontraba en una casa completamente oscura, no se podía ver por donde iba… se tropezó cayendo en los brazos de alguien, levantó la vista y vio a su abuelo que le sonreía de manera repugnante, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, y le susurró: "no podrás escapar"; Heero cerró fuertemente sus ojos agitando su cabeza, tratando por todos los medios de despejar esos recuerdos de su mente, colocó sus dedos índices en sus sienes, se masajeó mientras se repetía: -"Todo está bien, todo es cosa del pasado… todo está bien"… Trowa lo vio a lo lejos y se acercó.

-¿Heero, ¿estás bien?- le puso una mano en su hombro, Heero se alejó con rapidez, su mirada lucía confundida y atemorizada.

-No… no quiero ir a mi cama… por favor… no… aún no es de noche, no…. No tengo sueño, no me obligues, no… no…- se arrodilló derramando lágrimas.

-¿Heero?... ¡reacciona, ¡Heero!- Trowa lo abrazó, quería calmarlo, pero su amigo se revolvía intentando safarze, imploraba que no le haga daño, que no quería ir a su cama, lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Heero… ssshhh… ya, ya, ya… tranquilo, todo está bien- Trowa lo mecía, Heero se fue calmando, se aferró a su espalda, lo envolvió con fuerza.

-Trowa… no… no me dejes, tengo… miedo… Trowa, Trowa… no… no…-

-Ya calma, no te dejaré, no te pasará nada, yo te protegeré- El ojiverde constantemente tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, inesperadamente en su casa Heero actuaba de esa forma, se volvía agresivo en ocasiones y no dejaba que nadie lo tocara, o de plano lloraba como un niño pequeño pidiendo auxilio, le desconcertaba eso, pero no preguntaba, tan solo atinaba a ayudarlo lo mejor posible.

-Ya Heero… sshhh…. ¿mejor?- cuestionó al notar que Heero se quedó inmóvil.

-Si, me siento mejor, gracias- se incorporó limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas.

-¿Seguro?-

-Si, gracias amigo… que vergüenza contigo, perdóname- agachó su cabeza.

-Pero que dices, para eso están los amigos-

-Perdóname-

-Ya no digas tonterías y vamos, todavía tienes que dar tu audición, jeje- le apuntó sonriendo.

-¿Qué? pero… yo…-

-Además, le debes una disculpa a cierta persona-

-Hn-

-Vamos… el pobre chico no hizo nada malo-

-Es que…-

-Nada de peros, vamos-

-Trowa… él me causa cierta… incomodidad, no sé que es… pero-

-¿Incomodidad?... mmm… ¿qué será?-

-Como que… me distrae-

-Vaya, que afortunado, creo que Duo es la primera persona que puede desconcentrarte, mira que las veces que te metes en tu laptop y en tu mente, nadie ni nada puede hacerte volver a este mundo, jeje-

-Jeje, aún no lo sé-

_Jeje holas, nuevo intermedio, saben que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, como en el caso de que Heero, es callado y le disgusta la incesante plática de Duo (idiota ) y la otra que le guste su laptop (no se si se escribe así, jeje), bueno, solo para aclarar, en la serie, una primera vez que Heero le hizo callar a Duo fue con la frase: "por favor"… ¬¬ aunque no fue muy bonito su forma de decirlo (claro que en la serie hablada en japonés le dice: "guarda silencio" sin un por favor), en la serie hablada en español fue con el "por favor", desde entonces nunca más le he visto decirle "por favor guarda silencio" (claro que todavía no me he visto toda la serie, claro en el Cartoon Network la pasan, pero recién van por el capítulo 40, grrr, eso me desquicia, ojalá ya vea el resto de la serie) … bueno nos vemos hasta el nuevo intermedio, adiós!._

-¿Y bien?-

-Está bien, vamos-

-Así me gusta-

Los chicos se encaminaron hasta el edificio, pero se detuvieron al ver salir a Duo y a Quatre.

-Hola- saludó Trowa, -¿Adónde van?-

-Ya nos vamos- dijo Duo mirando al ojiazul muy molesto.

-¿Por qué, mira… Heero quiere disculparse-

-¿Ah si?... jaja, pues no oigo nada- le dio la espalda, aún sentía rabia por lo sucedido.

-Duo, lo siento, no sé que me pasó- Heero le extendió la mano al estar frente a él.

-Bien, te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, disculpa todo lo que te dije-, aceptó sonriendo.

-No hay cuidado, fui yo el culpable-

-Bueno, ya todo solucionado, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos?- habló Trowa orgulloso de su amigo.

-Siiii- chilló Duo.

-Ash… digo, digo… si- Heero estaba a punto de hacer callar nuevamente al trenzado, pero la mirada asesina de Trowa lo calló de inmediato.

Al entrar era el turno de Heero, los jueces amablemente lo habían esperado.

-Suerte- le dijo Trowa.

-Gracias-

-Soy Heero Yuy, es un placer- hizo una reverencia, -Disculpen mi comportamiento-

-No hay cuidado joven Yuy, empiece- amonestó Treize.

Heero obedeció, canto con normalidad, para sorpresa de todos, esa canción era japonesa, Heero se puso algo nervioso al ver a Millardo muy sorprendido charlando con sus colegas, restándole importancia a los esfuerzos de Heero, al terminar…

-Bueno joven Yuy… mmm…- Treize, como era su costumbre lo miró de arriba a bajo, -Fue una canción interesante, ¿su padre era japonés, o su madre?-

-Mi padre-

-Ya veo- miró con curiosidad a Millardo.

-Joven Yuy, se arriesgó mucho- habló Millardo de forma seria.

-Lo sé, bueno… con su permiso…- se disponía retirarse.

-Pero fue impresionante, queda aceptado-

-¿¡Qué?- miró a los demás, todos sonrieron asintiendo.

-A sido original, jeje- dijo Relena.

-Efectivamente- comentaron los hombres.

Heero suspiró tranquilo, salió del cuarto emocionado.

-La participación de Heero aquí… será interesante- comentó Treize muy interesado en esos enigmáticos ojos cobalto.

Trowa al ver a Heero salir con un semblante serio, presintió que no lo habían escogido.

-Te lo dije- colocó sus puños a los lados de su cadera, creyéndose el "sabelotodo".

-Si, me lo dijiste- agachó su cabeza.

-Oye, pero no te preocupes, habrán otras cosas en las cuales serás bueno-

-Sí, pero… ¡en cantar lo soy, jajaja!-

-¿Qué?- Trowa, Duo y Quatre se sorprendieron.

-Me aceptaron- sonrió triunfante.

-Pequeño tonto- Trowa le revolvió los cabellos, como un hermano mayor.

-Jajaja, ya te creías el vencedor absoluto, ¿no, ja, no te será tan fácil amigo- encarnó una ceja en desafió.

-Bueno, ya que- Trowa suspiró, los demás rieron.

Trowa ya les había contado lo de la extraña apuesta.

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a tomar algo en mi casa, me gustaría ser un buen anfitrión- dijo Trowa vanidosamente.

-Lo único que quieres es presumir de tu casa- le reprochó Heero cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos asintiendo, ese gesto lo imitó Duo aunque más burlesco.

-¡Hey eso no es verdad!- se defendió.

-Si lo es- dijeron Heero y Duo al mismo tiempo, Duo tan solo quería saber hasta que punto Heero podía aguantar sus tonterías; era como un espejo, desde ese instante… Duo sintió curiosidad por saber la verdadera personalidad de aquel chico de mirada fría, le gustaba mucho hacerlo enfadar y no perdió la oportunidad de hacerlo a cada segundo.

-¡Basta!- gritó Heero exasperado al notar que Duo le sacaba la lengua cuando no lo veía; al momento en que hablaba con alguien, él lo remedaba.

-Jajaja siiii ¡explotaste!- se rió colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca de forma despreocupada.

-¿Intentabas sacarme de quicio?- encarnó una ceja.

-Pues si, jeje-

-Idiota-

-Estúpido-

-¿Me estás retando?- empuño sus manos, furioso.

-Nop, sé muy bien que pegas fuerte, jeje- se levantó del sofá de la casa de Trowa, al haber aceptado su invitación, se dirigió a la salida, desapareciendo por esta.

-¡Duo espera!- gritó Quatre corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Heero confundido.

-Eres un tonto sin remedio- dijo Trowa sirviéndose otra copa de vino.

-Hn-

Duo caminaba a toda prisa, se había dado por vencido, por más que quisiera no podía entender a Heero, ya no deseaba verlo. Quatre le tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, ¿por qué te fuiste así?-

-Ese tipo es odioso, ya no me lo soporto-

-Ah, pero todavía no lo conoces bien, puede que no se sepa expresar muy bien, pero lo que más quiere es un amigo- Quatre estaba absolutamente convencido de que ese chico no era una persona mala, talvez alguien demasiado tímido o anti social.

-Lo sé, grrr… pero me colma la paciencia- Duo cerró los ojos enfadado.

-Vamos, no creo que pueda ser tan malo, mira… trata de llevar su mismo ritmo, trata de ser él y verás que pronto se hacen buenos amigos- le sonrió.

-Lo intentaré, pero no sé que conseguiré-

-Una amistad-

-¡Ja! bueno…… quizás-

Se encaminaron de nueva cuenta a la casa del de mirada esmeralda, éste y Quatre lograron conocerse y simpatizarse casi al instante de haberse mirado, se sentía gran química entre ellos, siempre que estaban juntos un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas del rubio, en cambio Trowa se ponía súper nervioso tan solo al mirarlo directamente, a Duo no se le pasó desapercibido esto y se sentía sumamente feliz por Quatre, probablemente ya había encontrado a su alma gemela.

-¡AY! ¡Ahí está Wufei Chang, ¡ES MÍ ÍDOLO!- exclamó emocionado el trenzado viendo el video musical del famoso y aclamado artista; Wufei Chang era el cantante más famoso de toda New York… a pesar de ser de origen chino, su talento era admirable, hablaba cinco idiomas y el inglés lo dominaba a la perfección, puesto que varias de sus canciones era habladas en ese idioma y otras en francés, japonés, italiano y español.

-También es bastante aclamado en Japón- comentó Heero sentándose al lado de Duo.

-Me fascina este video, es algo abstracto, pero para mí parecer simboliza el desprecio a la guerra y el millar de víctimas que ésta ocasiona- dijo Duo señalando a los aviones que se apreciaban en un cielo de color rojo adornado terroríficas tumbas, el cantante lucía en semblante de tristeza mirando todo aquello, las escenas de miles de flores parecidas como de los velorios caían alrededor de los sepulcros, muchas sombras se paseaban… Wufei era un encapuchado que observaba todo cantando.

-Esta parte me produce escalofríos- habló Duo expectante; Wufei se sentó agachando la cabeza, un cambio de ritmo en la música provocó que Wufei levantara su mirada, su cara había sido reemplazada por una calavera.

-¡¡¡¡Aaaahhh!- chilló Duo saltando un poco del sofá, Heero se sobresaltó saltando junto con él, a lo cual el trenzado empezó a reír sin control.

-Jajajajaja…. te… jajajaja… asustaste…. Jajajajajaja- se sostenía el estómago de tanta risa.

-Idiota yo solo…- pero Duo no se detenía, su risa era contagiosa, Trowa y Quatre también rieron, Heero cerró los ojos conteniéndose, pero no pudiendo más se echó a reír junto con todos.

-Vaya, jajajaja, sabes como reír, jajajaja-

-Idiota, jajajaja-

Trowa se detuvo al escuchar a Heero reír, desde hacía ocho años que no lo escuchaba reír con tantas ganas, tan solo una sonrisa casual se dejaba ver en sus labios, pero nada más, pero ahora… era algo increíble, el simple suceso de haber conocido a Duo Maxwell lo había transformado en otra persona, una muy agradable.

La tarde pasó sin mayores contratiempos, en los canales musicales no paraban de pasar videos de Wufei, se rumoraba que anteriormente el joven participó en "operación meteoro", lo que lo había vuelto tan famoso.

-Espero dar mi mayor esfuerzo en operación meteoro… estoy tan nervioso- dijo Quatre.

-Si yo también lo estoy- comentó Duo jugueteando con el control remoto.

-Operación meteoro se destaca por el buen mantenimiento de cada instrumento del mundo, confieso que me da mucha emoción tocar alguna de esas hermosas guitarras eléctricas, hay de todo allí, me lo han dicho- comento Trowa ilusionado.

-¿De verdad, vaya… todos los instrumentos- dijo Duo intrigado.

-Y no solo eso, sus equipos de reproducción, entrenadores, micrófonos, todo está estupendo-

-Me pones nerviosísimo, jeje-

-No te preocupes lo harás bien-

Heero se puso celoso de repente, no le agradaba que Duo conversara tan amenamente con Trowa, deseaba intervenir en la conversación a como diera lugar.

-Yo no lo creo, nunca te he escuchado cantar, así que no se sabe si cantas bien o no- acusó Heero, su intervención no había sido de la mejor forma, se arrepintió, su actitud realmente solía ser pesada.

-¿A sí, ¿quieres que te enseñe que tan bueno soy, estúpido- el gesto de Duo era de disgusto y burla.

-Como quieras-

-Duo…- le llamó la atención Quatre, ni él mismo entendía el comportamiento del ojiazul.

-Don't worry- dijo, mirando a Trowa luego.

-Amigo ¿tienes karaoke, jeje-

-Ah, bueno, si-

-¿Dónde está, quiero demostrarle a este cabeza de chorlito lo bueno que soy-

-Si, está en el piso de arriba-

-Bien, pues, vamos- le dijo a Heero desafiante, esperando que se pusiera de pie y le acompañara, ya que él ya estaba por las escaleras.

-Hn- se levantó de mala gana.

"¿Por qué soy un estúpido, ¿por qué siempre tengo que molestarle?" pensaba Heero confuso, jamás había sentido celos de nadie, nadie lo sacaba de sus casillas tanto como ese chico… nadie era tan hermoso como él… "¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando? ¡es un hombre!", se reprendió a sí mismo, se ruborizó al notar que Duo lo miraba.

-Bien, entremos- dijo Trowa abriendo la puerta, crujió ruidosamente.

.Jeje perdón, pero casi nunca me meto aquí- se disculpó Trowa sonriendo.

-Que desperdicio, si fuera tú, solo aquí estaría-

-Duo, no seas mal educado- le regañó Quatre enfadado.

-Ay, perdón, perdón, yo solo…-

-No hay cuidado-

-No… no… no… está oscuro… no… no quiero… ¡Nooo!- gritó aterrado Heero cayendo de rodillas al suelo tapándose los ojos y llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Heero!- Trowa corrió abrazando a su amigo, quién rápidamente se acunó en sus brazos como un bebé.

-¿¡Qué le pasa?- Duo se acercó a los chicos, el ojiverde mecía con dulzura el cuerpo tembloroso de Heero.

-Por favor, cierra esa puerta, por favor- pidió Trowa envolviendo más fuerte al ojiazul que no dejaba de llorar.

-Si- Quatre lo hizo de inmediato.

-Ya… ssshhhh…. calma, ya todo está bien… ssshhh… no está oscuro Heero, tranquilo- ante las palabras Heero se fue calmando, hasta quedarse estático.

-¿Estás bien?- Heero solo asintió, tenía su rostro oculto en el cuello de Trowa.

-Heero…- lo llamó el de ojos amatistas.

-Yo…- Heero se sentía muy avergonzado, no quería apartarse del regazo de Trowa, porque temía ser juzgado de loco y extraño.

-Será mejor que descanses- aconsejó Trowa incorporándose poco a poco aún con Heero en sus brazos, instintivamente, Heero se acercó más, evitando las miradas de los chicos.

-Es lo mejor- habló Quatre, realmente estaba asustado.

-Hazme un favor, la habitación de Heero es cruzando el pasillo, a mano izquierda, por favor prende todas las luces- dijo Trowa con seriedad.

-¿Eh, s.. si- Quatre se apresuró, obedeciendo, prendió la luz del dormitorio, del baño anexo y de las pequeñas lamparitas en los extremos de las mesitas de noche. -¿Así está bien?- preguntó viendo a todos entrar.

-Si, muchas gracias- Trowa dejó a Heero en la cama, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, al sentir la suavidad de la cama, se colocó en posición fetal, derramando algunas lágrimas, quedándose dormido casi al momento. Trowa lo cubrió con unas mantas, dejó la puerta semi abierta y se dirigió a bajo; Duo y Quatre estaban consternados, una vez abajo, sentados en los sillones de la amplia sala…

-Perdón, pero a Heero le aterra la oscuridad, parece ridículo, pero es un trauma que tiene, yo…-

-No te preocupes, es lógico que todos tengamos miedo a algo- Duo esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Debe ser un trauma bien grande, no cualquiera se pone así- Quatre no se recuperaba del susto.

-Gracias chicos, pero no se alteren, dentro de poco estará bien, dando lata a todos, jeje-

-En especial a Duo, jeje- dijo Quatre en tono burlón, Duo se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Ash- fue lo único que contestó.

-Debo advertirles, cuando entren a una habitación y si Heero los acompaña, asegúrense de que todas las luces estén prendidas, de que no haya ningún objeto filoso y… ¡perdónenme, pero ¡que tonto soy, disculpen por decirles todo esto, pero es que…-

-Tranquilo Trowa, entendemos a la perfección, Heero y tú son nuestros nuevos amigos y ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario, ¿verdad Duo?-

-Claro que sí, ¡ayudaré!-

-Muchas gracias, de verdad y ya que me están ayudando, creo que es correcto decirles el por qué del comportamiento de Heero-

-No es necesario- dijo Duo.

-Si, si lo es…- suspiró- Heero quedó huérfano a los diez años, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, yo ya lo había conocido, lo rescaté de unos malandrines que planeaban asaltarlo, nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero al morir sus padres, lo enviaron a un orfanato, no tenía oportunidad de verlo, las visitas estaban prohibidas; el único pariente que le quedaba a Heero era su abuelo, lo llevó a vivir con él tiempo después… -cerró los ojos, los abrió, su rostro se ensombreció, -No sé que demonios le habría echo ese hombre a Heero, después de tres años, él se apareció en mi casa… sus ropas estaban rasgadas, su labio inferior partido y sangrando, tenía varias contusiones por todo el cuerpo, se lanzó a mis brazos y me imploró que no lo dejara ir, que nunca más quería volver a esa maldita casa, que tenía miedo… y desde entonces lo he apoyado en todo, cada día Heero se iba recuperando, pero su actitud cambió radicalmente, se volvió frío, grosero, altanero… en fin, el Heero que conocieron, jamás me contó de lo que ocurrió, pero a pesar de todo, yo lo sigo ayudando, y lo haré siempre-

El silencio prevaleció, no se lo podían creer, toda la actitud arrogante de Heero era producto de un trauma psicológico de su niñez, Duo se sintió terriblemente mal.

-Claro que ya han pasado ocho años, pero en el corazón de Heero esos recuerdos no desaparecerán, por más que pase el tiempo-

-¿Cuántos años tiene Heero?- preguntó Duo.

-Dieciocho y yo tengo veinte-

-Vaya, soy mayor que él- adquirió Duo para cambiar el tema.

-¿En serio?-

-Si, tengo veintiuno-

-¿¡Qué?- Trowa por poco cae del sofá, Duo no aparentaba más de diecisiete.

-Y… y… y… ¿Quatre?- el rubio agachó su cabeza.

-Jeje, él tiene veinticuatro- dijo Duo sonriente.

Eso sí que logró desconcertar al ojiverde, era algo asombroso, ese "niño" parecía de dieciséis años, sin duda esos dos sabían muy bien como esconder su edad.

-Jamás había conocido a alguien mayor que yo y que no lo pareciera, jeje, pero no importa, ustedes me caen muy bien- lo dijo mirando fijamente a Quatre con una sonrisa, a lo que el chico se ruborizó asintiendo, también con una gran sonrisa; Duo miraba la escena curiosamente.

-"Esos dos, mmm… jeje, esto va estar bueno"- pensó pícaramente.

_Hooola… mmm, no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos saldrán, creo que tres como máximo, en realidad yo quería hacer este fic en uno solo, pero no me salió, es la primera vez que hago tantas páginas escritas OO ni yo me lo creo, jeje; no era mi intensión contar lo de Heero rápidamente, pero no lo pude evitar, pronto se descubrirá que le pasó (no me cae bien así que lo haré sufrir, jiji) Repito para que no haya después bronca… Relena no será mala, ni imprudente, ni arrogante, ni obsesionada con Heero, si se enamora, pero de Duo!_

Heero abrió sus ojos pesadamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, por segundos permaneció inmóvil hasta adaptarse a la fuerte luz que iluminaba la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver que su mejor amigo había entendido a la perfección de que a él no le agradaba la oscuridad, su vergüenza aumentó al recordar la escena que realizó, todos lo miraron, todos… entre ellos ese joven de ojos violeta, se ruborizó al imaginarse al chico preocupado por él, pero… ¿qué había de malo, si, había demasiado en juego, desde el principio intentó parecer el hombre perfecto e inmutable, pretendía ser fuerte ante todo el mundo y por extrañas razones quería que Duo lo supiera mejor que nadie, deseaba que le mirara como aquel que es fuerte sin importar nada… pero todo se estropeo, su papel cambió quedando como el indefenso niño asustado, no lo pudo tolerar.

-Maldición- se sentó en la cama, una de sus manos reposó en su cabeza, la otra en su rodilla, levantó la vista… -No… ¡no!- se cubrió los ojos con horror, sacudió su cabeza para obligarse a entender que ese espejismo fue producto de su imaginación, una vez calmado volvió a mirar al frente y efectivamente la persona que creyó ver allí, no estaba, respiró tranquilo, su cerebro le estaba jugando sucio, lo mejor sería tranquilizarse; se levantó, abrió la puerta y antes de salir, echó un vistazo a la habitación, todo se hallaba iluminado, no había rastro de oscuridad alguna, lo mejor sería dejarla como estaba para no tener que sufrir otra de sus "escenitas" al momento de dormir, aunque eso sería casi imposible con tanta luz encendida. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que Duo platicaba animadamente con Trowa, Quatre no se encontraba.

-Hn- fue el susurro en negativa, realmente le disgustaba que el ojiverde estuviera siempre en compañía del trenzado; ambos miraron al portador de aquel murmullo.

-Hola Heero, ¿ya estás mejor?- Trowa se levantó del sofá.

-…- Heero no sabía que decir, estaba muy nervioso como para contestar.

-El cuarto de Karaoke ya está listo, vamos, aún se encuentra pendiente nuestro duelo de voces, jeje- Duo se levantó sonriente.

-¿Eh, pero pensé…-

-Tú no piensas, jaja, ¿qué esperas, ¡vamos!- Duo trataba de no molestar a Heero con lo sucedido, entendía que era algo muy delicado y su impertinencia esta vez no intervendría.

-Si- Heero sonrió, sabía lo que el chico trataba de hacer y estuvo agradecido por ello.

Trowa miró a ambos muy contento, su amigo… estaba madurando.

Subieron, encendieron el aparato, la lista de canciones estaba muy larga, Duo no sabía cual escoger para derrotar a Heero.

-¿Cuál, ¿cuál?-

-Yo quiero esta- Heero señaló una de las canciones más conocidas, cantado por el artista Wufei Chang: "Right moment".

-Ok, entonces yo… tomaré… ¡está!- Duo señaló una de las canciones de un grupo japonés: L' Arc en Ciel, con la canción: "Kimochi" (sentimiento).

-¿¡Qué, ¿¡hablas japonés?-

-Más o menos, de todas formas lo intentaré- mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Bien- Heero no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, daría todo de si, al igual que Duo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

El primero fue Duo, la canción era muy movida y en varias ocasiones se equivocó, pero su voz era espectacular, se diría que relajante; Heero hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando terminó, ahora era su turno. Casi todas las canciones de Wufei eran de ritmo rock o místicas, tenían cierto misterio y poseían muchos bajos, la guitarra eléctrica era lo que más se apreciaba en ellas; Heero cantó muy bien, no erró ni una sola vez, su voz era fuerte y decidida, casi melodiosa, al terminar, sonrió.

-¿Y?-

-Este…-

-Trowa, ¿quién ganó?-

El ojiverde no sabía que decir, pero el resultado era obvio para él, sin embargo no sabía si apoyar a la arrogancia de su amigo.

-No… no lo sé…-

-No mientas- Heero deseaba ganar, lo deseaba más que nada, se veía en sus ojos.

-Trowa…- Duo lo miró a los ojos muy serio, el aludido se sorprendió cuando Duo le sonrió de repente, asintiendo, confiando plenamente en su veredicto, ¿es que acaso quería que Heero ganara?.

-Bueno… Duo estuvo bien, sin embargo… Heero lo superó, él gana-

Heero salto de la alegría, sonrió de forma maliciosa al trenzado, no tuvo ni la más mínima delicadeza al decirle, casi gritando: "perdedor", apuntándolo con el dedo, Duo frunció el ceño, desvió su mirada, Heero rió histéricamente, parecía un niño, orgulloso de su travesura.

-Bueno Duo, nos vemos- salió con una gran sonrisa, vencer al fastidioso de Duo le había levantado los ánimos.

-¿Por qué?- fue la pregunta de Trowa.

-Porque de alguna forma deseaba ayudarle, él no es de esos tipos que se dejan auxiliar, se nota que no lo gusta que le tengan lástima y bueno… creo que demostrándole que puede ser mejor que yo, es sin duda alguna el mejor remedio, jeje, ¡tan solo mira lo feliz que está, ya mismo se lo dice a todo el mundo, jajaja-

Trowa sonrió, nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de conocer a Heero, a primera vista lograba asustar a la gente, pero… Duo pudo, de cierta forma, destruir la coraza de piedra que cubría su corazón y la cual no le permitía que nadie entrara, probablemente por el miedo de ser herido, ahora podía estar seguro de que Duo, sería un gran amigo para Heero.

-Oye… Quatre se ha demorado bastante- comentó Trowa.

-Si, es verdad, pero ya ha de llegar-

Trowa no dejaba de pensar en él, al principio lo consideró como un niño, pero nunca pensó que era mayor que él, no sabía como actuar de ahora en adelante, se sentía de cierta manera intimidado.

-A Quatre no le ha ido bien en la vida, su padre no lo quiere, su madre está muerta y su única hermana… desapareció, a pesar de ser millonario como yo, no se siente feliz, nunca se ha enamorado- habló Duo tristemente.

-¿Por qué su padre no lo quiere, ¿qué sucedió con su hermana?- Trowa estaba preocupado.

-Es que Quatre es… es… gay… por eso no lo quiere, su hermana desapareció al enterarse de algo que ignoro, ni Quatre quiere contármelo- Duo agachó su cabeza.

-Quatre… es… ¿gay?- Trowa tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si… ¡pero no le vayas a decir que yo te lo dije!... por favor-

-No te preocupes, no lo haré-

-¿Te molesta que lo sea?-

-No, para nada-

-Ay que alivio, a la mayoría de gente le desagradan los gays-

-Si, lo sé… ¿y tú lo eres?-

-¿Yo, jajaja, no, no lo soy-

-¿En serio?-

-Solo porque soy amigo de uno no quiere decir que también tenga que serlo, ¿o si?- lo miró algo enfadado, constantemente lo acusaban de ser homosexual sin serlo.

-No, lo siento mucho, no quise…-

-No te esfuerces, jeje, sé que es difícil creer que no soy gay, jeje-

-No tengo derecho a juzgar a nadie-

-¿Tienes novia?- Duo quería estar seguro de los gustos sexuales de Trowa, no quería competir con él bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que creía que sería muy probable que le ganara en cuestiones de romance.

-No, ahora no-

-¿Y novio?-

-¡NO!... yo…-

-Ya sé, no eres gay-

Trowa se quedó sin palabras, la verdad jamás se había fijado en alguien de su mismo sexo, pero con Quatre era diferente, quería estar cerca de él, ser su amigo, ganarse su confianza y talvés ser algo más que un amigo… "¡no yo no soy gay!", pensó muy apenado.

-A Quatre ya le rompieron el corazón una vez, no soportaría verlo de nuevo triste, lo quiero mucho, nos conocemos desde niños-

-Sé como es eso, a mi tampoco me gusta ver a Heero triste-.

-Heero oculta muy bien sus sentimientos, cuando lo vi llorar… me produjo ternura- se quedó pensativo.

-¿Ternura?- Trowa estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que hablaban bien de su amigo.

-Si- esbozó una sonrisa- Pero también representa mucho coraje y decisión, se ve que es alguien valiente y honrado, jeje, es un gran tipo-

Heero estuvo escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, sin querer se sintió agradecido por esos halagos, pudo interpretar frente a Duo que él era fuerte y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Heero no es malo, es muy confiable y agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo mejor, te lo aseguro-

-Sé que no le caigo bien, pero trataré de llevarme bien con él-

-Estás equivocado, si le caes bien a Heero, pero es tan tímido que no lo expresa, ya verás que con el tiempo… serán mejores amigos- le sonrió.

Heero se había ruborizado al escuchar la palabra "tímido", ¿eso era cierto, todo su comportamiento era producto de su timidez, no, no podía ser ¿o si?

Quatre se sentía triste y confundido, no estaba seguro si Trowa era o no gay, tampoco estaba seguro de quien era el dueño de su corazón, ¿Heero, ¿Duo, lo había visto comportarse tan bien con ellos dos que no sabía si sentía algo por los chicos, ya habían logrado destrozarle el corazón una vez, otra no podría soportarlo, no… no podría; ya estaba frente a la casa del de mirada esmeralda, había quedado prendado por su forma de ser, por todo de él… no sabía como comportarse frente a él… golpeó la puerta y Duo la abrió.

-¡Hola loco, ¡pasa!- Duo lo jaló para que entrara.

-Si, ya no me empujes-

-Hola Quatre- Trowa lo miró de pies a cabeza, realmente le encantaba ese rubio, -Así que eres de Arabia ¿eh, vaya, me encantaría conocerla-

-Ah, si, descuida si quieres yo te llevo- Quatre cubrió su boca con ambas manos, se ruborizó al máximo, ¡le estaba haciendo una invitación!

-¿En serio, pues muchas gracias- también estaba ruborizado.

-Yo nací aquí y nunca he viajado, Quatre ¿a mí también me llevas?- Duo se colgó del cuello de Quatre para enojarlo, sabía que no le gustaba eso, intentaba hacerlo caer, -¡Llévame, ¡llévame!-

-Si, si, Duo, ya… párale-

-¡¡¡Yupi! si me llevas ¡siii!- le golpeó la espalda fuertemente.

-¡Auch, tranquilo- le golpeó la cabeza.

-Auch, no me pegues- Duo puso ojitos de cachorrito lastimadito.

-Jajaja- se escuchó una risa que venía del otro lado de la puerta.

-Heero… deja de espiarnos y entra- Trowa estaba muy divertido.

Heero entró muy avergonzado, no planeaba ser un espía, pero no lo pudo evitar al escuchar hablar al trenzado.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta no nos conocemos bien- Duo se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-Bien, pues conozcámonos- habló Trowa acompañándolo, los demás tomaron asiento, Heero, como era su costumbre, se sentó algo apartado del resto.

-Bien, como ya saben me llamo Duo Maxwell, nací aquí, en New York, tengo un hermano menor llamado Solo… mmm… mi padre vive en Canadá, es importante o algo así, hace mucho que no lo veo, mi madre es abogada, desde niño me enseñaron a ahorrar, jeje, así que junto con mis padres nos lanzamos a un buen negocio y nos hicimos millonarios… fue maravilloso, aún recuerdo nuestras caras, jeje, pero bueno… mmm… que más… ah… oigan ¿que ustedes nunca se peinan?- comentó señalando los cabellos de Trowa y Heero, Trowa tenía un corte muy gracioso, un gran mechón castaño largo cubría uno de sus ojos; los cabellos de Heero eran alborotados, más bien rebeldes.

-Mi peinado es así- Trowa sonrió, más de una persona se burlaba de su cabello.

-Si me peino, pero ya lo tengo así- Heero cerró los ojos, girando su cara, el trenzado era muy osado, nadie se burlaba de él y salía ileso, pero no solo la vigilancia del ojiverde le impedía matar a ese americano, sino su notable deseo de poder ser su amigo.

To be continued…

_Hola, ahora sí que ya no puedo más, me agoté, otro día con mucho gusto continúo, jeje, me salió algo típico, Heero antipático y Duo amigable, pero ya no es culpa, sus personalidades no está lejos de la realidad, jeje, ya, pues, espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó me avisan y continuamos, sino simplemente no sigo y ahí lo dejamos, para las buenas… estoy un poco harta de hacer fics, voy a ver si lo dejo definitivamente, mi columna me mata cuando me siento frente al computador y me duele mucho el cuello, prefiero leerlos, bueno, ustedes opinen, ¿lo dejo o no lo dejo, ya no se que más decir, así que nos vemos (si desean) en el próximo capítulo, y espero terminar la historia de vampiros (otro fic), estoy atascada con eso ¡me mataré!... bueno, comentarios y eso a: para la próxima no los interrumpiré tanto, ¬¬ espero, Ok, nos vemos, ahora si, cielos, que parlanchina, me he vuelto una replica del adorable de Duo, ok, ahora si, chao!_


End file.
